Just Like Heaven
by sylar1610
Summary: Will finds himself haunted by vision and visit by the believe to be dead Ashley. Is she real or a hallucination, alive or dead. As the title suggested it based on the movie Just Like Heaven


Disclaimer: I do own Sanctuary

Just Like Heaven

Will Zimmerman couldn't sleep. He found it hard to sleep recently ever since Ashley died. God he missed her, her beautiful blue eyes, her smile, her cute little fringe that the Cabal got rid off(he hated them for that), the way she had a smart ass answer for everything.

_'Damn the Cabel' _he thought tossing and turning in his bed. Why did they have to take her from them, from him. They used her as there weapon and becuase of them her light has been taken from the world. He hoped that Druitt killed everyone responsible for what happened to her.

He tried again to fall asleep but all he could see was her face, her beautiful angelic face smiling at him. He had enough, he gave up on trying to go to sleep and got up and left his room.

He began to wander aimlessly around the Sanctuary. He passed Magnus study and saw Helen Magnus asleep at her desk with a blanket wrap around her probably by the Big Guy. '_Poor Helen'_ he thought, even though she had moved on from her daughter's death it still left a wound in her heart which had not heal, so she decided to bury herself in work.

He continued down the hall and passed Kate's room probably the one of the few people sleeping peacefully in the Sanctuary, she didn't have any grief over Ashley's death.

He passed the stair that lead to the lower levels of the Sanctuary and knew Henry was down there tinkering with some new gizmo that nobody but him would understand. Poor Guy, Ashley was like a sister to him.

"Will" he heard a voice say from behind him. He turned just in time to see a head of golden hair walk around one of the corners disappearing out of sight. He recognise her, it was Ashley, he followed her around trying to catch up to her.

He saw her head up the stair on the the roof off the Sanctuary. He followed her up the stairs. He reached the castle like roof of the Sanctuary and turned left and right looking for her. He saw her sitting on the wall of the Sanctuary staring out at the rising sun.

"Ashley, oh my God, you're are alive" Will said running over to her. She turned and smiled at him. He saw her beautiful face, a face he never thought he'd see again.

But then to his horror, burns began to appear in her face and they spread consuming her whole body, and then a strong gust off wind came and with that she was just ash in the wind. "Ashley" he screamed.

With that Will woke up in a cold sweat in his room. 'It was just a dream" he said to himself. "What was just a dream" asked a voice from he bathroom. He recognised the voice, '_No it couldn't be'_ he thought to himself. But it was the source of the voice was revealed to be Ashley.

"No, it can't be" he said. " Can't be what" she asked. "You can't be real" he said. "Course i'm real, what the hell are you talking about " she asked. "Ashley, you're dead, Magnus saw you die, and i'm talking to myself" he said.

"Will, are you joking, i'm right here not dead and you're clearly not talking to herself" she said. "No your can't be alive, Magnus saw you get dissinigrated by the EM fields and we search for your body and we could find it"

"Wait, i remember that, i couldn't what i was doing, but then i saw my mom and something happened it was like a switch went on in my brain and then i saw that thing about to hurt my mom so i grabbed it and teleported away and then the next thing i knew i was waking up next to you" she said.

"Ashley that happened weeks ago, we had a funeral for you and everything" he said. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Kate entered the room say "Hey Will, time to get up, It's your turn to feed the Abnormals" she said. "Who's this" Ashley asked confused.

Will turned to Ashley and Kate turned to the stop as well and said "What are you staring at". '_She can't see her'_ he thought. "Nothing" he said "Give me a minute". "Is she the one who shot me with a bazooka" Ashley asked.

"Ok Will, you're acting a little weird" Kate said unnerved by Will staring into what see saw as thin air. "Eh you know what i'm still half asleep, i'll be down in a minute" he said. "Ok but hurry up they're starving" she said before heading out of the room.

"Did she not see me, i mean she was looked right at me and it was like i wasn't here, is this some kind of joke" she said turning to Will. "I wish it was Casper" he said. "Who you calling Casper, Sherlock" she said.

"Well you do seem to be haunting me" he said getting out of bed and heading towards the closet. "Could you get out while i get changed" he said. "Don't be such a girl Will, it not like you have something i've never seen before" she said. "Please" he said. "Fine then" she said before heading to the door.

She tried to grab the handle but her hand went right through it. "Oh my god, i am a ghost" she said. "Look can we discuss this after i get changed " Will said. "How am I suppose to get out of the room, i can't open the door" she said. "Just walk through the wall" he said.

She followed his direction and as he said she walk straigth through the wall. She stuck her head through and said "Hey this is kinda cool". "Get out perv" he said. Ashley waited outside in the hall and decided to peek in at Will changing.

She couldn't help herself, every since they're little incident with the Nubbins (that they both decided not to talk about) she couldn't help but think about him. How she described her perfect guy to him and how he fit the description.

Smart, passionate, dedicated to the same things she was, loves long walks on the beach well she had to ask him about that.'_Focus Ashley, now not the time to daydream, we've got to find out what's going on'_ she thought. As she waited for Will she saw her mother walking down the corridor.

"Thank God, Mom something weirds going on" she said but Helen did not hear her, she just kept walking as if nothing was there. "Mom" she said grabbing her shoulder only to have her hand go through it. Helen disappeared around the corner leaving Ashley alone and quite hurt.

"Mom" she said noticing that she was crying, what wrong with her she never cried. "Why couldn't you see me" she said to herself. "Ashley " Will said from behind her putting his hand on her shoulder. She could feel it. "I'm fine it ok" she said trying to hide her tears.

"Ashley what just happened" he asked. "My Mom just walked down the hall and she couldn't see me, and i'm scared, why can you see me but my own mother can't" she asked. "I don't know Ashley but we're going to figure this out" he said "Come on we'll talk while i'm feeding the abnormals".

"Don't you think you'll look weird talking to yourself" she said. !"I got an idea" he said taking his new hands free phone and putting it on. "See it looks like i'm talking on the phone so come on let try figure this out" he said as they headed down the corridor.

"So have you ever come across anything like this before" he asked. "You mean ghost, well we've seen people who can Astrally Project themselves as form of energy but they still had body to return to and if what you said about me is true then i'm doomed cause i don't have a body to return to" she said.

"Yeah but were have you been these last few weeks, can you remember anything" he asked. "No, all i remember is teleporting away than waking up next to you " she said. "And you didn't think that was weird" he asked. "Actually know that i think of it , it didn't, it felt comfortable, right" she said. "Ok" Will said before they both blushed and turned away.

As they reached the Abnormal cages, Henry came along and said "Hey Will, how's tricks?". "Oh hey Henry" Ashley said. Henry didn't hear what Ashley said and was unable to see her. "Great he can't see me either" she said "Being a ghost sucks".

"Henry hey, can i ask you something, are you feeling ok" Will asked. "I'm fine why'd you ask" he asked. "No reason just wondering, no headache, no seeing things" he asked. "Nooo, don't know why i would but i think the real question is are you ok" he said. "I'm fine" he said quickly. "Yes except you're seeing your boss supposedly dead daughter" Ashley said sarcastically.

Will shot her a look that shut her up, Henry turned around to see what Will was looking at. Ashley began to wave her hands around trying to get Henry's attention but he still could not see her. "What you looking at" he asked. "Nothing, there was a fly on the glass" he said thinking of a quick excuse.

"See you Will, i got to go a talk to Kate" he said smiling happily. As he walked away Ashley said "Oh my God is Henry dating the girl who try to blow me up". "You could say that, they've been at it like rabbit this last week" he said.

"Wow, good for him" she said before shouting after them "Don't forget to use protection". "They can't even hear you" Will said. "Oh yeah" she said.

"Maye your Mom can help us" Will said. "Yeah like she's even believe this" she said. "You should have seen the desperate attempts she made to prove you weren't dead, maye she'll believe this " Will said.

As they headed down the hall Ashley turned to Will and asked. "Why did you cry my name in your sleep". "What " he asked. "When you were asleep i heard you cry my name" she said. "I had a dream that you died again" he said. "How bad was it" she asked.

"Horrible, it was like a part of me died with you" he said before realising what he said. "Huh, what do you mean" she said. "Nothing it was just a dream" he said before knocking on the door to Helen's study. "Come in " she called.

"Will, how are you doing" she asked from her desk as Will walked across the room with Ashley invisible to all but him by his side. "Hey Mom, you miss me" Ashley asked but remained unheard. Will shot her a look before turning to Magnus and saying "Magnus, something is going on with me"

"What's going on Will" Helen asked concerned. "Alright this is going to be hard to believe" he said before being interrupted by Ashley who said "You think".Will glared at Ashley as Helen turned to the spot Will was staring at and said "What will i find to believe" she said confused at Will staring into space.

"Alright, Ashley, i can see her" she said. "I'm sorry, what" Helen said. "Ashley, she's here like a ghost" he said. "Will, two things, firstly there's no such thing as ghost and secondly" she said before smacking him in the side of the face "That for talking about Ashley ".

"But Helen i'm telling the truth, she right here in this room, she standing right there " he said pointing to Ashley. "Will, you can't possibly expect me to believe you, the closest thing to a ghost i know of is an energy being" she said. "Remind her about the time i broke my leg in a bike accident" Ashley said.

"She wants me to remind you about the time she broke her leg" she said. "You mean the one i told you about when we were looking for her" she said skeptical. "Ok how about the time i was 16 and caught my first abnormal, the fire elemental, i lured it into the freezer and it weakened it so you could get it into the container" Ashley said.

"She said to remind you of when she caught her first Abnormal 16, the fire elemental you caught it after she lured it into the freezer." Will said. "How do you know that, have you been reading the personal records" she said confused and suspicious.

"No she just told me" he said defensively. "Mom can't you see me " she said. "She's asking if you can see her" he said. "Will, i can't see anyone but you, know if this is a joke it's gone far enough but if you actually are seeing Ashley i suggest you go to the hospital for and psych evaluation and a CAT scan before you come back to work" she said before taking out a pen and piece of paper.

"This is the name of a friend of mine who works at Old City General, he's a brilliant doctor, i don't want to see at work until you see him, now get the hell out of my office" she said.

Will didn't think twice about hanging around as he left the room very quickly hoping not to incur Magnus's wrath. Ashley followed him walking directly through the wall and said "Well that went well, don't you think" she said sarcastically.

"Why wouldn't she listen to me, a few months ago she was desperate for to find anyway you could be alive but now she kicks me out of her office" he asked. "She just being herself, she never really believe in religion or the afterlife" she said.

"Maybe i should see this doctor, maybe i have a brain tumor or something" he said. "So i'm just a tumor induced hallucination to you" she said upset. "Ashley you know i didn't mean to hurt your feeling" he said apologically. "Ow my feeling aren't hurt, don't worry about it, how could you hurt my feelings" she said but was clearly lying.

"Ashley " he said pleading but she gave him the cold shoulder. He headed to the car while Ashley followed him. He drove to Old City Gen for his CAT scan and psych evaluation. He tried several times to talk to Ashley but she continued to give him the cold shoulder.

When he arrived he was surprised to learn that Magnus had already set up an appointment for him. He went to his psych evaluation we the therapist find absolutely no sign of psychosis or any mental illness.

Dr Masterson called Will into his office and said "Well Mr. Zimmerman, you don't show any sign of psychosis but your hallucinations may be caused by tumor on your Optic Lobe in the midbrain, with your permission i'd like to CAT scan your brain to see if one is developping".

"And if there is one" Will asked. "Then we can remove it with a surgery" he said. "And the hallucination?" he asked. "They'll be gone and you'll be fine" he said. Will realised that if he did have a tumor it may mean the end of his life if he didn't get it removed soon. He looked at the doctor about to answer but then he saw Ashley standing next to the doctor staring at him and he realised what he had to do.

"You know what doctor, i have to be somewhere so i'll schedule an appointment with the receptionist" Will said. "Alright, i'll see you later" Dr Masterson said before Will left the room.

"What the Hell Will " Ashley said trying to hit him but her hand went through his head. "Don't you know if you have a tumor, you could only have months left, weeks even" she said angrily.

"I know that and i was going to ask for the CAT scan but then i saw you and i realised that if this worked out that way i'd never see you again" He said. "But i thought i wasn't real to you" she said.

"I wish i could i believe that but the truth is i was only lying to myself, when i thought you died i was heartbroken and when your mother began grasping at straws trying to find a way for you to be alive i tried to stop her, because everytime she was proven wrong part of me died because i lost more of my hope, so i just wanted to ignore the pain and move on but it been eating up inside me and now your back and i'd rather die of a brain tumor than lose you again" he said.

"Will " was all a touched Ashley was able to say. "I love you Ashley Magnus, and i wish i had told you that before the Cabal kidnapped you, i wish i had been able to kiss you that day in your room with the Nubbins, and i wish i told you that the second i met you so i could have spent every second loving you" he said. "Will I..." she said before disappearing. "Ashley, ASHLEY" he called out before searching the hospital for her.

He searched every room in the hospital but his search turned up fruitless unitl he reached a room on the 3rd floor. There lying on the bed was Ashley asleep. A nurse was checking up on her. Will ran to her bed side and asked the nurse " How long has she been like this"

"A few months now, it the strangest thing she just appeared outside the hosptal with some weird burned on her, we brought her in but they'd healed and we've tried everything but she hasn't woken up yet, do you know her" she asked.

"Yeah i know her" she said. "Good you'll need to give us some detail, i'll be back in a minute2" she said. Will kneeled down beside her and took her hand and kissed it saying "I'm going to save you Ashley". How was he going to do this, he's have to get her to the Sanctuary, he's have to get Magnus here. "Are you a prince" he heard a voice say.

"Huh" he said looking up to see a little girl standing in the door way. "That lady been asleep for a long time, like Sleeping Beauty, i was wondering if you're going to wake her up with a kiss" she said in the most innocent voice he had ever heard.

"Lizzie what are you doing out of bed" said the girl's mother who came over to her and took her back to her room.

"Sleeping Beauty huh, " he said. '_It's worth a shot' _he thought before leaning in and kissing her on the lips. At first nothing happened and Will said to himself "Did i really expect that to work". Suddenly he felt a strong but soft hand pull him closer to Ashley and embrace her.

Ashley, like Sleeping Beauty before had been awoken by the kiss of her true love. The kiss was intense and the passion in it blazed like a sun. Will met her soft lips and embraced her. "There's something i was going to tell you before i disappeared" Ashley said when they fianlly pulled apart.

"What was it" Will asked. "I love you Will" she said. "I love you too Ashley" Will said before kissing her again.


End file.
